vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabeau de Bavière
|-|Isabeau= |-|Twilight of the Queen= |-|Evolved Twilight of the Queen= Summary Isabeau de Bavière is the main antagonist of Puella Magi Tart Magica. At the age of fourteen she was sent to France in order to marry the king, but she made a contract with Kyubey and used her newfound powers to gain control of the court and the kingdom of France. When her Soul Gem became corrupted, Isabeau turned into a witch, but she was brought back by Lapin's wish, keeping both her human body and her witch form, turning into the magical girl-witch hybrid known as Crépuscule De La Reine. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, far higher at her peak. Name: Isabeau de Bavière, Crépuscule De La Reine (Twilight of the Queen) Origin: Puella Magi Tart Magica Gender: Female Age: Unknown at the time of her death, came to France when she was 14 years old and was a mother of three. Classification: Magical girl, Witch, and Incubator hybrid. Former Queen of France. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 3, 4, and 6), Self-Sustenance (All types), Large Size (Type 1 or 2), Size Manipulation (Was growing bigger and bigger from the sheer amount of despair she was absorbing, Kyubey even suggests that she can barely be described as a witch at this point due to her sheer size), Power Nullification (Is the reason why witches no longer had Invisibility, however is otherwise too weak to overcome a magical girl's innate defense to power nullification), Healing (Mid-level, scaled from Corbeau), Regeneration (Low-Mid. Regenerated after Tart bisected her), Magic, Telepathy, Transformation, Telekinesis, Weapon Creation and Power Modification, Extrasensory Perception, Energy Projection, Reactive Power Level (Becomes stronger when critically damaged), Portal Creation, Pain Inhibition, Fusionism, Fire Manipulation (Can induce combustion instantly, causing people to catch fire), Absorption (Can absorb the life force of others, as well as their despair to make her grow even stronger), Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Invisibility, Familiar Summoning, Soul Manipulation (Can turn souls into Soul Gems), Willpower Manipulation (All the magical girls who make a contract with Isabeau lose their free will), Invulnerability (Isabeau is protected by Minou's wish, and cannot be defeated by magical girls, this also includes through abilities such as Matter Destruction), Complete Resurrection, Astral Projection, Wish Granting, Energy Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Teleportation (Has all the abilities of Kyubey), Resistance to Magic, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement (This includes Resistance to Power Nullification) and Mind Manipulation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul). Attack Potency: At least Country level (The moment she became a witch, which was her weakest, she created a barrier engulfing all of France), far higher at her peak (Kyubey stated that if Isabeau managed to extend her territory, the entire planet would lose any value for them. Minou threatened that with her barrier she would send the whole of Europe into a new Dark Age), can bypass durability with Fire Manipulation. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Elisa Celjska, was able to compete with Tart's second form.) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Class M, possibly Class G as Crépuscule De La Reine (Is a fusion of a massive castle and three gigantic worm like creatures), likely significantly higher as she evolves. Striking Strength: Likely Small Country Class Durability: At least Country level (Impervious to every attack thrown at her, including those coming from Tart's second form. Should be able to take her own attacks, invulnerability and regeneration makes her hard to kill.), likely far higher at her peak. Stamina: Likely limitless due to her nature as a witch. Kyubey described her power as infinite. Range: Thousand of kilometers (Encased all of France within her witch's wards), likely far higher. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius. Manipulated the entire France court in order to be the only ruler of the country, orchestrated most of the Hundred Years War as a part of her plan to spread her influence over the world. Maintained her intelligence after becoming a witch. According to Kyubey, she also has every bit of knowledge that it has, even if it she isn't able to apply it as well. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Spontaneous Combustion: Isabeau has the uncanny ability to cause her enemies to spontaneously combust, allowing her to bypass most conventional durability and regeneration. * Resurrection: Stolen from Kyubey, Isabeau can essentially revive herself even if her body is destroyed by making a new one. Practically impossible to overload. * Wish Granting: Another ability stolen from Kyubey, this one has the twist that it also removes the willpower of the wisher, making it a trap technique. * Weapon Creation: Most Puella Magi are capable of creating weapons out of thin air using their magic. While most select specific weapons, some with a heightened mastery of their abilities can create different weapons with their own minor capabilities. ** Telekinesis: On top of creating weapons, they can also control their weapons in the air and with no limit to how much at a time. The same applies to many weapons that they have enhanced. * Puella Magi Physiology: Because their bodies no longer harbor a soul, they effectively act like flesh puppets that have no real impact on the 'essence' of a magical girl. According to several interviews and in-series showings, a magical girl can have all their blood drained from their body and still fight with little impairment, or have their head torn off or shot through and still walk just fine. ** Fusionism: When two opposing magical abilities (Like Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation) or opposing main abilities (Like a magical girl who wished for Creation and another who wished for Existence Erasure) combine their attacks, the result is an attack the multiplies in power. In addition, if two soul gems were to harbor the same body, the result can be them swapping control or fusing into one magical girl, albeit temporarily. ** Extrasensory Perception: Magical Girls were shown to be capable of detecting despair and magic from within their cities as well as being able to telepathically communicate with one another. As of Magia Record, it is shown that their abilities extend well into other cities and is not limited to emotions or magic. * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. It has been generally potrayed to be able to effect groups of people at once, and one witch has even manipulated an entire fortress. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition prior to dying and becoming a witch. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process, so some witches tend to have an instant-absorption method, or simply absorb all of it by killing the enemy. Isabeau also has the ability to absorb the despair of everyone within her Barrier, making her transform and grow stronger in the process. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. * Power Nullification: Within Isabeau's barrier, all witches lost their Invisibility ability. However. due to their innate Power Nullification Resistance and Isabeau's own quest only being to cause chaos, it is likely not the maximum she can null. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Magical Girls Category:Witches Category:Immortals Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Transformation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Fire Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users